The present disclosure relates to a rotary-wing aircraft, and more particularly, to detachable power transfer device for a rotary-wing aircraft.
The propulsion systems of rotary-wing aircraft may include combustion engines such as gas turbine engines, electrical propulsion system and hybrid systems which may be a combination of various propulsion technologies. During operation, rotary-wing aircraft may require greater power (i.e., RPM and torque) during take-off and landing procedures, as opposed to cruising speed. To provide this additional power the various power systems may be designed to be larger than what would otherwise be required for cruising speeds. This additional size may contribute toward manufacturing cost and aircraft weight. It is desirable to improve operational efficiency and reliability of today's rotary-wing aircraft, and to further reduce manufacturing cost.